


My Knight in Shining Armor

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Adventures of The Scarred [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Original Character(s), Romance, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: This story details how Avarice first met Dragomir.





	My Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever posted here and the first story I ever wrote for my home D&D campaign. A friend in my group also posts stories here, so I thought I would too. It's short, but I hop you enjoy!

This was not the first time Dragomir had been called away on “business” to a town he had never heard of, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. The small fishing town of Drynna was like many other towns he had visited, with its market and housing layout, and your general assortment of dwarves, humans, and elves. The docks that he and his fellow blood hunter had arrived at were worn, but well kept, just like the rest of the town. Though he didn’t know what business there was to attend to, he did know that someone would be waiting at an inn in the center of the town, so off the two went. They passed through a marketplace that was mostly fishermen hawking their catches, competing for the townspeople walking about. It was there that Dragomir happened to overhear a conversation between a dwarven man and a human woman.

“Can you believe that  _ devil _ ,” the dwarven man practically spat the word, “killed councilman Rhodor last night? Poisoned his supper wine.” 

“Have they caught it yet?” the woman asked, concernedly looking at her son.

“Not yet, but some men are planning to catch it tonight,” the dwarven man said, “and by the gods I hope they do.”

Dragomir was intrigued. Devils were something he knew how to deal with. Despite the men that were going to be out searching, Dragomir would be running a patrol of his own tonight.

**…**

Nearly half the night was gone before he heard it, a commotion coming from an alleyway behind an inn. He heard a woman scream and some muffled yells from men, almost drowned out by the patrons of a nearby bar. Dragomir ran towards the noise, hand poised over his blade and assessed the scene before him: Five human men surrounded someone, two of them pinning the figure’s arms to a wall and one drawing a knife. The figure being threatened was a tiefling woman, easily identified as such by her long twisted black horns, pointed ears, and tear filled pure white eyes that were currently trained on Dragomir. 

“What’s going on here?” He asked.

“Nothing to worry about sir,” the one with the knife said, not turning from the woman. “Just exacting some punishment on a murderous devil.”

“Please. I’m innocent I swear,” she pleaded with him. “I haven’t done anything. It was a trick, I’m being framed.” There was unadulterated fear in her eyes, and Dragomir knew she was telling the truth. 

“Shut it you murderous -”

“That’s enough,” he interrupted. 

The man with the knife turned to Dragomir, unperturbed. “She’s guilty of murdering a city official. She deserves to die for her crimes.”

“That’s not your decision to make,” he responded. “Now let her go.”

“You don’t scare me,” the man with the knife replied, his twisted grin revealing several missing teeth.

“Please help me. Please, please don’t leave me!” The terrified woman said.

Faster than the man could react, Dragomir drew his blade. He ran it across his hand, igniting it and sending the man staggering back. “Leave her now, before this gets ugly.” 

The men holding her let go and ran off, knife man saying, “You’ve made a mistake. You don’t know what she is!” as they made their retreat. 

The tiefling woman fell as the men dropped her. Dragomir snuffed out his blade and offered her a hand. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“No. Not yet. I need to leave.” She took his hand and her wide eyes looked around. “I’ll find no peace here.”

“Let me help you, just in case more men show up.”

The woman looked long and hard into his eyes, seeming to be trying to make up her mind. Now he could see that she was actually quite beautiful, her pale pink complexion was bright under the moonlight. Her raven hair was pulled back so he could see a set of dark lashes framed her clear eyes, and when she spoke he saw her pointed canines.

“Okay. You can escort me to the outskirts of town,” She replied before leading him off into the night.

The pair was able to avoid detection from the other townspeople as they made their way, silent as the night. Once Dragomir knew they weren’t being followed, he turned to leave.

“Thank you. You saved my life,” she said and a small, sad smile crossed her face. “You’re like my knight in shining armor.” 

Before Dragomir had the chance to reply, she was gone, and he was left watching her run away.

**…**

‘Why have I been such a fool?’ the tiefling woman thought, cursing her own name. This was her fault. She never should have trusted him, never should have let herself feel anything. Her father was wrong, there were no happy endings for people like her. There was no love for her, not after this. She could never trust anyone again, never let herself love anyone again.

She felt her heart, broken inside her chest as she ran away from the only home she had ever known. She could never go back, she realized, tears falling from her face. She would never get to tell her father how much she loved him without putting him in more danger. She hoped that he would get out of Drynna so that she would someday see him again. He was the one thing she had left. 

Or was he? Who had that man been, the one with crimson eyes and a flaming sword. He had helped her, he had cared. Even before she left, no one had ever cared. The woman felt the broken heart give one more solitary beat. 

‘Maybe, just maybe,’ she let herself think. ‘There could be someone to care again.’

It was that thought that drove her onward, past the fields and the plains, and into the back of a wagon, promising the smuggler driver a favor, until finally she reached Westrun, where no one knew her real name. It led her to the clasp, who named her Avarice for her sticky fingers and desire for more, and all that time later, it led her to Stillben, where she once again saw the man that had saved her life. And the heart she had left cold and lifeless all this time, gave one more solitary beat. 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective players. I do not claim to own Dragomir.


End file.
